


The Wind of Changes

by Lynnace27



Category: In the Heat of the Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnace27/pseuds/Lynnace27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cordelia's death Lonnie is  feeling a loss with his family shrinking in size.  He returns home from the memorial service with his relationship with Dana that has sizzle. Now, he finds himself picking up the pieces of his life once again.</p>
<p>Trisha Chimes arrives in Sparta to claim her inheritance from Cordelia's estate. The Woodin family doesn't like it and sets out to make her life miserable. She is seeking a new life by putting her past behind her and offers Lonnie the life he desires.</p>
<p>When Trish's past finds her will Lonnie survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fan Fiction novel based on the tv show base In the Heat of the Night.

In the early morning before the sunrise, within the cover of darkness was a silence that blanketed the hospital parking lot. Lieutenant Jamison enjoyed. He headed to the Emergency Room entrance as a nurse called with a potential abuse victim with her back covered in old and new bruises.

  
He parked his police car and marched in, preparing himself for the ordeal. An abuse victim's state of mind was more vulnerable, requiring a calm approach from his experience. He walked with droplets of sweat dripping back of his neck. The Gulf Mexico pumped humidity into the southern states in early March, and Mississippi was the target; Jamison loved the weather. He had returned from the windy city after attending his Aunt Cora's Memorial service with Dana.

  
A black orderly dressed in a white uniform held the door open for him. Jamison nodded. A woman's voice bellowed into the empty seat lobby. He stopped, wanting to cringe.

  
"Dr. Smith is yelling at the patient."

  
He turned to the man. "Why?"

  
"Well, Lieutenant, the patient has stated no one hasn't beat her. She collided with a wall after her horse was spooked. Dr. Smith says she's in denial. I believe the woman."

  
Dr. Smith's voice echoed.

  
"Thanks. Have a nice morning."

  
He marched to the chaos as Dr. Smith's harshness in her voice caused him to cringe.

  
"I am not in denial because nobody didn't hit me. I believe you are in need of an attitude adjustment, doctor." The patient sat and narrowed her cognac eyes.

  
Jamison stood, gazing at the dark-haired beauty in her riding clothes. Trisha Chimes sat at the examining table and ready to punch Dr. Smith. The last time he had seen her when he and Dana had stayed at Trisha's apartment.

  
"Ma'am, how are you feeling?" he asked Trisha.

  
"Hi, Lonnie... I mean Lieutenant. My sinuses and back are throbbing. Thanks for asking."

  
Dr. Smith folded her arms across her t-shirt, as she wore in jeans and tennis shoes with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "You know her?" She glared at him.

  
"You can glare at me. I'm in charge now."

  
"I will be speaking to your boss! You count on that!" She stormed out.

  
"Thanks. Dr. Smith wanted to commit me!"

  
"Well, you have a lot of bruises on your back." He chuckled.

  
"Yes, she does," a male voice said.

  
He turned with his hand near his weapon. A towering man stood with his jet black hair pulled back with high cheekbones, and no doubt the man was an Indian decent.

  
"This is Joe. He runs my stables and looks after me."

  
He held his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. Trish has said nice things about you. I had the nurse called and asked for you."

  
"Joe bails me out of trouble."

  
"The Great Spirit told me you needed assistance on this one, bobcat." He grinned. "I will find a doctor." Joe left them alone.

  
"Where did you find him?"

  
"I bailed him out of trouble a few years ago ever since then he has been at my side."

  
"I see. The city council passed an ordinance requiring the staff to call us when an abuse victim is here."

  
"Maybe, if there were a program where my sister lived she wouldn't be dead."

  
"Dana told me. Anyhow, you are claiming the house and stables from my aunt's estate."

  
"Yes. I'm in love with the place."

  
Joe returned with the doctor as they entered the room.

  
"If you excuse me, Ms. Chimes. I hope you will feel better soon."

  
"Thank you."

  
He left the room wondering what Trish was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trisha Chimes is release from the hospital, as Joe is taking her home, and when she spots Lonnie in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Trisha Chimes is my character that I created for my story

 

  
The starry night sparkled above Trish and Joe, as they walked out of the Emergency Room into the saturated moist air. She squeezed Joe's arm when they stepped out into the dim parking lot. He patted her hand, as she scanned the cars and spotted the police car by their pickup truck.

  
Lonnie stood by her vehicle waiting for them.

  
"He likes you. Be nice," Joe whispered.

  
She nodded.

  
Lonnie strolled to them.

  
"Is this personal or professional visit?" she asked.

  
"Well. I wanted to make sure they released you."

  
"They did. Thank you for checking. I will be in the truck, bobcat." Joe grinned and headed to the vehicle.

  
"He's protective of you."

  
"Yes, he is, Lonnie. Now, what's on your mind?" She smiled and hoped she didn't sound bossy.

  
"My family doesn't like you being here to claim your inheritance. I'm not sure what they will pull with you."

  
She sighed. "I figured. Is the doctor a member of the family?"

  
"No. She might be a friend of my cousin. She's his type."

  
"Most men have a thing for blondes," she mumbled.

  
He chuckled. "Has my family been harassing you?"

  
"They have made their unwelcomed thoughts known to me. Anything that you would consider bring the law into the situation? No."

  
In the weak light, Lonnie was a tall and lean with a muscular physique; he radiated a confidence in his uniform. She fought her urge to look below his waist. The drugs the doctor had given her affecting her thoughts, she bit her bottom lip to stay in control.

  
He cracked a smile, moving the dark loose strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Blondes are nice. I have more fun with dark hair beauties, myself. You need to get home to get some sleep. Let me escort you to your truck." He put his arm around hers.

  
She took a breath, realizing he opened the door to a possibility of a date. "Lonnie, what happen between you and Dana?"

  
"The stress from my aunt's death just sizzled out hers and my relationship. I don't think she could handle me being an officer and plus my weird schedule." He glanced at her. "What about Rollins?"

  
Her skin tingled in excitement, she bit her bottom lip to remain in control. "He's up north where he belongs."

  
"Dana though you and he were..."

  
"Friends... I don't have the right plumbing for him."

  
Lonnie stopped. "You mean... Wait! He was flirting with you..."

  
"An act. A very good act. Those I believe he has been with women."

  
"He wanted..."

  
"To have sex with me. But I caught him eying other men when he thought I wasn't looking. Rollins is a okay guy. I don't want that kind of drama from him."

  
"I don't..."

  
"I forgot this is the south... Anyhow, Rollins wants a wife and a male lover. I don't want that life style."

  
"Why did he pursue you?"

  
"Because I follow a different rhythm that goes against the social class I was raised in."

  
"I get that. The Grand Lady didn't like the idea of me working on the Force."

  
"Why did you become an officer?"

  
"I like helping people and the action too."

  
She turned to face him. "How much action is there in Sparta?"  
"Enough to bring you as a Child Advocate."

  
She grinned. "You're good."

  
Lonnie opened the door for her. "I am."

  
Trisha slid into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much for your assistance."

  
He closed the door. "My pleasure, Trisha. You take care."

  
Joe nodded and started the truck. She snuggled into the seat wanting to forget her throbbing back.

  
"Bobcat, I think you met your match in the lieutenant."

  
"He is nice and cute. Lonnie will have to pass the Frank exam," she grumbled.

  
"He is an officer in a small southern town but he is open minded too. So, don't be casting your judgement too quick about him."


	3. Helen

Death approached Helen. She found a shack to escape out of the pouring rain and sat on the dry dirt, hoping there weren't snakes. She made enough noise with her loud sobs to scare off any unwanted critters. Her insides burned with an raging pain, she couldn't walk anymore. Her torn shirt, blonde hair soaked from the rain, and her bare feet and legs caked in mud. She huddled to stay warm and coughed.

  
If the weather didn't killer and her step brother would. Her parents found out what had happened again they would send her away like they did before. They had always blamed her for encouraging her step brother's behaviour towards her. She had overheard her stepfather told her mother that she needed to be institutionalized because she couldn't read and was mentally unstable for making stories up about his son.

  
Helen shivered in the cold, damp wind for the temperature was dropping with the cold front moving through the area.

  
"God, are you there? I don't want to die here alone. I don't want to live like this anymore. Please help, me," she prayed and waited.

  
***

  
Parker drove and Jamison sat in the police car with the wiper blades moving back and forth at a fast rate. The rain poured down in sheets with a flash of lightning. They headed to Trisha Chimes' home. Jamison shifted his weight in the seat want to get rid of the uneasiness flooded into his body.

  
"Lonnie, are you all right? You seemed on edge."

  
Parker was alert he didn't miss much when he drove.

  
"That obvious."

  
Parker frowned and worried set into his blue eyes with his receding hairline and a plump face made him looked jolly and friendly with his hat next to him.

  
"Ms. Chimes was upset about something. Do you think your uncle is trying to pull something?"

  
"I don't know. He wants the land."

  
They pulled into the driveway. The two story old house stood like a lighthouse in the pouring raining with soft lights glowing from the windows. Parker the parked the car and grabbed his hat, as both men raced up the front steps of the wrapped around porch to get out of the rain. Jamison spotted the exterior door opened.

  
"Where's Joe?" He mumbled.

  
"She mentioned Joe and his family left for a few days. Its just her and Alice," Parker said.

  
He was about to knock. A huge golden and black striped cat leaped out and hissed behind the screen door waiting to prounce at them. He stepped back as the creature growled.

  
"How cute. An African serval. I always wanted to see one." Parker chuckled.

  
"You would. Are they dangerous?"

  
A hacking cough echoed from the entryway inside of the house.

"Baby Chimes!" Another cough echoed. "Where are your manners?" Trisha appeared with a leash and in a long pink thick robe. She covered her mouth with her hand, and snatched the leash on the cat's harness. Her hand unhooked the screen door, she motioned for them to enter. "Come, Baby," she ordered the cat.

  
Trisha walked away from the door holding onto the leash. In the light she was paled with her flushed cheeks and her red nose was raw. Boxes littered the hallway of the home and the main sitting room.

  
"Trisha, you should be in bed." Lonnie stood with his hands at his waist.

  
"I hope you didn't get a cold from moving here," Parker said.

  
"Worse... A nasty sinus infection." Baby growled at them, as she glanced at her cat. "You, young man, need to settle down." She pointed to the wood floor. Baby grumbled, and lay by her feet.

"My apologies, for my kitty. He is stressed from the move and my infection."

  
"Being protective of you, ma'am," Parker said.

  
"Good eye..."

  
"This is Sergeant Parker Williams," Jamison said. "Where's Joe?"

  
Trisha coughed, and turned her head way. Baby sat up and meowed. A fourteen year old boy stood on the stairs with short jet black hair with high cheekbones in sweats and a t-shirt observing them.

  
"Bobcat, what's going on?"

  
"Hey sport, I thought you were asleep."

  
"Your coughing and Baby woke me up."

  
"Come take him, Sport." She turned to face them. "This is my ward, Frank Wolf. Lieutenant Jamison and Sergeant Parker Williams."

  
The teenager took the leash and nodded to them, taking the cat to the stairs.

  
"The reason I called there's someone on the property. The figured raced past the barn spooking the horses. She wore something white and looked about a teenager. Then I heard screams. Joe and his wife are picking up my staff at the airport."

  
"Are you sure what you heard?" He asked.

  
"Trisha said she heard it she did," Frank said.

  
She turned to give him a disapproving look.

  
"All right, we will check it out." Jamison took a stepped closer to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You're running a high fever. You sure you are all right?"

  
"I went to the doctor this morning with Alice, my housekeeper. I will be fine."

  
"Good. You get your rest. We will check things out." Jamison stared at Frank. "If she gets worse you call an ambulance and then call me at the station. If I'm not there the station can contact me at home."

  
"Yes, sir," Frank said.

  
"Lonnie, I don't think..."

  
He narrowed his green eyes at her. "Trisha, you are sick. I saw you three days ago and I don't like the change in your appearance."

  
"Jamison is right, ma'am. We don't want to scare you. You need to listen."

  
She nodded.

  
"We will check things out. I'll let you know tomorrow what I find," Jamison said.

  
"Thank you."

  
Parker tipped his hat to her and he nodded, as they left, heading to the police car.

  
"You're in love, Lonnie."

  
"She's nice and new.."

  
"You deserve a lovely woman in your life. She's your type." Parker started the car.

  
"What's my type?"

  
"Dark hair, slender, gorgeous, and full of attitude." He smiled.


	4. The Shack

 

 The pouring rain had turned into a light shower. Parker drove on the back road of the property while Jamison used a searchlight in the darkness locating a person and he needed a miracle to find anyone.

  
"Lonnie, do you think she was hallucinating?"

  
"No. There's a confidence in her light brown eyes. A shack is up ahead. We better check it."

  
"Sure. Trisha doesn't need to be frighten dealing with an infection."

  
That was Parker, he  was always putting others first before himself.

  
The battered shack stood against the blowing wind and the door swung back and forth. The light from the headlights showed a terrified young girl sitting in the dirt shaking as they bolted out of the car to her. Jamison noted she wearing a torn white shirt.

  
"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded.

  
Jamison swung the light in the shack and only the girl occupied the structure. Her face was bruised, her shirt torn, revealing her training bra, and her legs covered in dry mud; she scooted away from them.

  
Parker bent down. "I'm Parker. This is my friend Jamison. We're police officers and here to help."

  
She coughed, trying to catch her breath.

  
"Miss, I want to check your head to see if you are running a fever," he said.

  
She nodded. He placed his hand on her forehead that made his hand sting.

  
"What happened?"

  
She looked at the dirt. "Someone hurt me..."

  
"Parker, go get a blanket and notify the ER we're bringing her in. She has a high fever, battered, and a hacking cough."

  
"I don't want to go there because they will send me home... he lives there..."

  
"Who, honey?" Jamison asked.

  
"My stepbrother..." she sobbed.

  
Parker pulled out a clean tissue wiping her eyes; she didn't flinch.

  
"We won't allow anyone to hurt you, honey. You need to go to the ER."

  
"You take me there my parents will come and get me. My stepfather will send me away to the funny farm."

  
Jamison glanced at Parker. He knew it was his call.

  
"Honey, what's your name?"

  
"Helen." She coughed.

  
"Helen, you won't be going home tonight," he said.

  
She nodded.

  
He stood. "I'll get a blanket from the car."

  
The rain had stopped as he walked to the car opening the door grabbing the radio. "This is Jamison."

  
"Dee here. What do you need?"

  
"I need you to contact the ER. We have a sexual abuse victim a white girl who's fourteen years old."

  
"Is she talking?"

  
"Yes. I don't know how long. She's running a high fever with a hacking cough. Parker and I'll bring her to the ER."

  
"I'll inform the ER and the Chief."

  
He popped the truck and snatched the blanket for her. Lonnie entered the shack as Helen shook. Parker took the blanket wrapped her in it. In the short time he was gone Parker had developed a bond with the frightened girl. His friend picked up Helen in his arms and her carried to the car.  


***

Lonnie drank hot coffee and swallowed couple of aspirins to prevent from becoming sick. Chief Forbes walked to him dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. The seriousness of the case was on high alert since his boss wasn't in a suit.

  
"Lonnie," Forbes whispered. "You realize the girl is Helen Graves. Her stepfather works for your uncle."

  
"That's who he brought in to replace my cousin."

  
"Yup. She doesn't want her parents called or go home. I don't blame her."

  
"She kept saying that in the car. Parker was reassuring her she would be safe."

  
Dr. Day walked over to them with her high heels clicking on the tile floor. She dressed in a skirt and silk blouse under her lab coat. "She was brutally rape and bound at some point during the attack. I'm shock she came with you and Parker."

  
"How do you know?" Chief asked.

  
"Markings on her wrists have appeared, she has pneumonia starting in her lungs, we've done a rape kit and the normal procedures. Helen is a brave and intelligent young woman."

  
"Terrified," Lonnie stated.

  
"Yes, she is. I recommend Parker stays with her until the medication knocks her out," Dr. Day suggested.

  
Forbes stared at him. "You agree?"

  
"Parker has a way with frighten women and animals. Helen trusts him. If her family comes, he will stop them."

  
"Dr. Day, I want no one know that she's here and I'll let Parker stay with her."

  
"What if her parents come?"

  
"Notify me and keep them away from her if they arrive."

  
Lonnie stared at his boss. "You're thinking they won't."

  
"Four in the morning; there's no report from her parents. I want to use this time to prove she can't go home," Forbes stated.

  
"Helen needs an advocate," the doctor said.

  
"Trisha is sick. She was the one that call the station about Helen."

  
"Lonnie, I'll chat with her tomorrow."

  
"Ham, I need to examine Jamison to make sure he doesn't catch the nasty infections are spreading in the county."

  
Dr. Day motioned for Jamison to follow, and he did.


	5. Lana Arrives

Lonnie parked his red Corvette outside of his one-story white house in the driveway in a nice part of Sparta. He was exhausted didn't notice the blue pickup truck in the street and stepped out of his car, walking to the back door.

A blond headed with her hair fading to a light brown sat in a lawn chair by the back door. "Hi, Lonnie." Lana wore a sweatshirt and jeans staring at him.

He halted.

She stood and strolled to him. "You're dead tired."

"I am." He looked at the ground, put his hands on his waist, lifted his head narrowing his eyes at her. "Why are you here? I pulled an extra shift. Now on medication due to an infection, I came in contact with."

"Still mad at me what happened with Lee," she snapped.

"Yes!" He shouted at her.

Lana stepped back. "For a man, you keep your emotions to yourself. You can sure shout." She folded her arms across her chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. It's been a long night. I'm tired and hungry."

"You're still mourning the loss of your aunt." She took a stepped closer. "I'm here because I want to know what happened to us? Do we have a chance?"

"What's brought this about?"

"We have unsettled business."

He nodded. "You want breakfast?"

"Sure. If I cook. You're too tired."

 

The kitchen and the living room was cleaned and well-organized, and Lonnie relieved his place was ready for company. In twenty minutes Lana cooked eggs and sausage links. He spread the butter on his toast.

Lana poured a small glass of orange juice for him. "You being a single man your place is spotless." She grinned.

He bit into the toast and swallowed. "I hired a housekeeper from my aunt's estate. My maid wanted to work part time. My weird schedule I need someone."

"True." She glanced at him. "If I return to Sparta could we have an opportunity for a relationship?"

"Lana, I appreciate you making me breakfast. It's excellent."

"You're welcome."

"Lana, you never gave me a chance. We had a good friendship."

"What about that night?"

"Lee," he muttered. "I know he's dead. Two weeks before he arrived we had a great night together. I drop by and found Lee been in your bed. You're hot or cold towards me. I can't handle your attitude. I want a wife and someday a family."

"Do you believe a woman will marry since you're an officer?" She pointed her fork at him.

"If I discover the right woman, I'll leave, or she will understand." He stared at her.

"You know why I'm hot or cold to you because I can't read you."

"You're not the first woman to tell me that," he countered.

"I can't make you mad."

"Maybe, if you stop making a man mad and figure out what you want. We're not good for each other," he said, stretching his arms.

"Why did your relationship end with Dana?"

"She couldn't handle my life." He paused, gazing at her. "Return to be part of your father's life with his wife. Be great for the both of you. Don't move back for me but for yourself. Once your family is gone, you only have the memories." He squeezed her fingers.

Lana stared at him. "Your family is gone?"

"My cousins on my father side are left. I'm closed to them. But I have my memories. You need spend time with your father. He always wanted you. Still, does." He yawned.

"Thank you, Lonnie. You're always putting up with me."

"Lana, you're special. When you meet that guy, let him see you are special." He grinned.

"Thank you. You want me to wash up the dishes?"

He loved the idea, but he didn't want her to linger around here as he wanted Trisha. "No. Thank you for asking. Your breakfast was more than enough."

Lana stood and kissed his forehead. "You're warm. I'm washing up the dishes. You can tell me about this case that's bugging you."

"You're not leaving..."

She grabbed the plates, walking to the sink. Lonnie leaned back in the chair longing for Trisha.

"Nope. Not until the dishes are washed." Lana winked at him.

He stood, snatching a towel for his mama taught him not to argue with a woman.


	6. Next Morning

Trisha forced herself to move wearing sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt, as she unpacked the boxes in the sitting room. Sweat dripped down her back, she organized her belongings, and Frank stood to wait for his orders.

"What's wrong, Sport?"

"You should be in bed."

She glanced to see the concern in his dark eyes. "Each passing day you are looking like your father. When I'm tired, I will go back to bed. We have a home to get ready for us."

Frank sat on the floor gazing at her. "You sure you want to live in this tiny town?"

"I'm needed here. It's good opportunity to experience small town life for yourself. Sport, this move is hard on you. Just give it time. You will make new friends soon. Have a wonderful life here." She coughed, turning her head to protect Frank.

"My father trusted your wisdom. I do too."

"Thanks, sport," she said.

"Bobcat, do you like Lonnie?"

She gawked at him. "Where..."

"I noticed you how you respond to him..."

She stroked her cheek. "Frank, I will love your father... want me to find a man to share my life with. That man must care for you too." She paused. "Lonnie is nice. I'm not sure if he is interested. Most late twenties' something doesn't have a teenager son." She coughed, hoping Frank was right.

He shrugged. "He likes you and respects me." Frank winked.

A golden feline with black stripes zoomed by as Baby headed to the front door. The cat hissed. Frank leaped up grabbing the leash.

"Baby, down!" Frank commanded.

At that moment, the love from Frank's father surrounded her. She stood.

"Hi Frank, is Trisha wake?" Parker asked.

She coughed, as she stood.

Parker rushed to her side, guiding to her sofa. "You should be in bed."

Trisha pointed to the glass. Parker gave it to her.

A tall, well-dressed black man entered the sitting room. "Parker is right, ma'am."

Baby growled at them. Trisha snapped her fingers her kitty.

"Bobcat, I will feed him in the kitchen."

She nodded, as Frank took the African Serval to the back of the house.

"You're an interesting lady. I'm chief Forbes."

"Please, gentlemen have a sit. My unexpected visitor."

Parker found a chair for his boss and himself.

"Lonnie wanted me to make sure everything is fine," Parker said.

"I'm better this morning. I have little more energy."

"Ms. Chimes, we won't stay long."

"Chief, Trisha, please. What's brought you here?"

"We found a young girl who was raped on your property, and she doesn't want to return home," Forbes said.

"Sounds like she is being sexual abuse by a member of her family. How did she get onto the property?"

"We don't know, Trisha. We need your persimmon to search," Parker said.

"Of course," she said.

"The girl needs an advocate Are you feeling up to it?" Forbes asked.

"In the day or two. Dr. Day wants my fever to break. I could go today."

"The girl is sedated and on heavy antibiotics, it will be three days."

She studied them. "What you are not telling me?"

"You don't miss much do you?" Parker asked, grinning.

Trisha winked. "You should see me when I am well," she said and coughed.

"The girl is from new wealthy family to work at Woodin factory."

"Lonnie's family. Serious trouble. My advice finds the evidence so she can't return home and find a foster family to take her," she explained.

 


End file.
